JadedSiren's Fighting Dreamers: Someday
by jadedsiren
Summary: Cuz in the end I thought they'd all be standing.-I was always chasing you/I am an Avenger/Please, take me with you/Believe IT!/ Kohona fights to recover the mysterious and deadly power scrolls before the Akatsuki.
1. Nindo & Dreams

A/N

Another author, whose work i admire, pointed out that perhaps, the flashbacks in here may be a little too heavy, too soon. But, this will be a chapter fic and not a one shot. I've gone back in and added on more than a third additional text and changed a few parts. I hope these revision add to the story. I wanted to detail some of the moments that bring Naruto and Hinata to where they are in Someday. I'm crossing my fingers that this has decent flow and won't simply seem too over the top. I'll try my to keep everyone relatively in character. This is my first fic, reposted. If you read the original 1st and 2nd chapters, they will appear in different portions of the story. I decided to open with the pair I adore most^^

I've been keeping up with the recent manga and I'm both hopeful and a bit sad at some of the direction. But almost a year ago when i found out about Jaraiya's death i stated up the idea. It really took fruit when i heard this beautiful song called someday by Nina, a singer out of the Philippines, which by the way is posted on Youtube under Someday, Anime Couples. The last few scenes to the video got me thinking. But i didn't actually start writing this until i heard The Fighting Dreamer song again. Every time I hear now, I feel like writing. I can credit that with at least half of what I've written. I think about that opening with everyone running around, it was fun and made you want to watch it every bit of it. The plot was really beginning to kicking off, the all the characters had been introduced, with massive amounts of action, cute little chibi's and lots of potential couples, (a must since i love fluff) Those episodes were cool. Any who, I thought Naruto was the best thing since X-men and Inuyasha and hell yeah Power Rangers (lol^^) So here's my contribution to this sites Naruto Archive. There's something wonderfully endearing about NaruHina and its my hope that i do them justice.

Note- This story is designed around _Reoccurring Themes_. Masashi Kishimoto has them all over the place like, bonds and nindo. So you'll see several characters written around certain types of situations or emotions. Sometimes it'll be repeated lines or even reoccurring events. Its loosely a concept piece so bear with me and I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Because in the end, I thought they'd all be standing.

* * *

JadedSiren's Fighting Dreamers: Someday

Chapter1_-_Nindo & Dreams

-*-*-*-*-

_"To See a World in a Grain of Sand and a Heaven in a Wild Flower, Hold Infinity in the Palm of Your Hand and Eternity in an Hour."*_

_-*-*-*-*-_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_

_

_Naruto_

He noticed how quiet her voice was. Her barley audible murmurs had somehow started to mean more to him than any other sound. Melodious sighs, soft as moonlit rain, like whispered nostalgia, warm comfort all in a breathe, baby soft stilling his senses.

He remembered.

An offer to peak at her test had thrown him. Why would she let him. It didn't make sense. She couldn't possible really want to help him. But, she had looked so honest and Naruto racked his brain but he couldn't come up with a single time that she'd ever laughed at him. But really she never said anything at all, maybe she....

He almost didn't hear her. It was Kurenai-sensai who spoke to him. Her head was down, offering him a healing ointment. But he just beat her team mate...

They had the same name, family huh. Naruto couldn't imagine having to fight family. She entered the stage and looked so out of place Naruto wasn't sure she would....

Fate.

Don't listen to it. You can change. Get better Be more. She's a good person, she could be strong. Hinata be strong! Get back up. Don't listen. Whatever you do don't listen to it....

He was shocked and awed. She was hitting fast, hard. She didn't back down, go back on her word. Later he'd think about it. If she had been fighting anyone other than Neji..

Don't hurt her. Even his own Sensai knew that it had gone too far. And then she clutched her chest spitting blood. Naruto watched as she hit the floor. No! Wait a minute...

He was angry. At the whole thing. Him, that clan for spitting such garage, for making her feel the way they all made him feel. Her blood was still warm and so help him Kami....

He knew that he'd walk through the training grounds to get to the arena because he needed time. He didn't think he'd see her there. And so he let it go, his smile, for the first time let some else see in. He had begun to doubt himself.

But looking back now she had known how he'd felt. To be every ones lowest expectation. She had this same hurt. The same pain. Knew that sadness, the heavy weight of it. The burden of a being dead last. Naruto always had words, and smiles to get him through everything. But eyes like that saw the truth. He wasn't scared to loose. But for someone else to see, to know that the whispers and the shuns, that they ate at him. Confused and saddened him. For maybe they were truth, he was a monster, a failure...

But a proud one.

One who no matter would never go back on his word...

Believe it!

For a moment.

For a moment there Naruto had been truly powerful.

Before doubt deftly and remorselessly crept back in with frightful ease.

He lost Sasuke to his demons, Sakura to a promise he'd never be able to keep, Jaraiya to the Atatsuki, and bits of his own sanity to the Nine Tailed Fox.

And he'd think on it in those last moments before sleep would take him, when his mind was quiet, his energy dulled by exhaustion, or a momentary lapse in hunger after scores of steamed noodles or yet a successful mission when naught but sheer moxie had brought him through.

That she was becoming important.

_

_

Naruto and Sakura had been walking though the village on their way from Hokage tower, just finished running errands for Tsunade when they ran into team 8.

Kiba was shirtless attempting to give Akamaru a bath. It wasn't working. Shino and Hinata had stood on the side of the growing puddle, soaked.

"Hey Hinata-chan!," Naruto yelled when he and Sakura drew closer. Hinata blushed like mad to see Naruto waving at her, running over.

"Hey," Sakura called to them in greeting.

"Hello N-n-naruto-kun, Sakura-chan," She replied concentrating on her breathing.

Shino nodded in greeting while Kiba gave a distracted 'whats up', pulling at Akamaru.

""Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto gave a wide smile. "l almost forgot to thank you for the ramen yesterday."

"Oh," Kiba asked with wide eyed interested. "Hinata made you ramen, eh?"

Sakura grinned and Hinata felt her face burn un-natrually hot.

"It wasn't m-m-mu-much," She stammered, "just a reci-ci-cipe I wanted t-to try."

"Wasn't much!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "It was almost as good as Ichiraku."

Almost as good as Ichiraku! Naruto loved his ramen. Everyday Hinata would pass by the stand, hoping to catch a glance of Naruto or hear his voice through the curtain, because she was certainly to shy to go in.

Sakura grinned. "Wow Hinata that's a compliment."

Kiba laughed "Yeah Naruto loves that place that almost as much as Tsunade's hat!"

"Humph," Naruto grumbled, "Mind your own business. The old man's ramen happens to be the best." Then he smiled again. "But yours was awesome, too. Hinata you have to make me some more, cause froggy is getting a little empty." Naruto held up his prized money sack.

He didn't say that it was only empty because he purposely made a fools bet against Tsunade. He found himself repeating the same action every few weeks. Oh, he knew that he did it because it usually put him in her good graces if she felt that she had upped him by taking hordes of his cash. Guilt which transferred over to the really cool missions. But in truth Naruto really couldn't stand to see his froggy bulging with loot. He'd gotten so used to that Pervy Sage swindling him out of his cash these last few years, he didn't know what to do with actually having more than enough to cover a couple of bowls of ramen.

"I-I I would love to make you ramen, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed happily. She jerked in shock when she found herself crushed against Naruto's chest in a giant hug.

Na Naruto's hugging me Hinata thought as her consciousness faded.

"Huh!" Naruto gaped when Hinata suddenly went dead weight against him.

"Idiot!" Sakura shouted, bashing him on the head. Kiba just laughed while Shino straightened Hinata out.

It was several minutes before she came back around to find herself sitting in one of the villages restaurants.

Kiba and Naruto were arguing over a plate and Shino and Sakura chatted quietly.

Sakura looked up at her and smiled. "Oh good your awake."

She nodded slowly.

"Hinata-chan you're alright," Naruto yelled.

"Yes," She mumbled feeling her face getting hot as he leaned over the table to lay his hand against her head.

Sakura hit him again.

"Baka," Kiba laughed. "I told you not to get to close."

Naruto sat back disgruntled, sniffing at himself.

"Do I stink or something?"

Hinata gasped horrified. "O-o-of of course not," she cried. I- Its its just-"

Sakura patted her hand "Its ok. Naruto's just a bit dense."

Hinata bite her lip feeling faint but thankfully Naruto wasn't playing attention because Kiba had deftly slipped a rice roll from his plate.

A few minutes later the restaurant door chimed.

They looked up to see Neji walking over, his face more severe than normal Hyuuga serious. Naruto had been about to say something when every one at the table became dead quiet, he looked over to catch Sakura with a stormy expression.

"Hello," Neji nodded to them but looked to his cousin.

"Neji nii-san," she said quietly.

"Hiashi- sama asked me to inform you of an afternoon training session," He said calmly.

She nodded and stood.

"See you later Hinata," Kiba said solemnly.

"But Hinata," Naruto called "You're not finished yet. Can't you just-"

"She cannot." Neji spoke. He stared at Naruto. "She is expected to attend personal training with her father."

The table was silent as the Hyuuga pair walked away. In the last few weeks Naruto had been paired with Hinata on dozens of missions or seen her as he walked through the village or caught her coming out of the Hokage tower only for her to abruptly depart due to some Hyuuga reason.

"Sheesh," Naruto mumbled. "What was that all about."

Shino spoke. "Hinata is clan heir, Naruto. She is expected to always be available to the ....demands of her position."

"Yeah but aren't you guys clan heirs or something too. I mean, I get it but she having lunch." Naruto said still feeling weirded out.

"Well it just ruined mine," Kiba said angrily. He and Shino stood and looked at Sakura.

"Later will you-"

She nodded "Of course."

"What," Naruto asked.

They were quiet for a moment and Sakura looked at him hard.

"If you don't understand then it doesn't concern you," Sakura said finally, walking away with a wave to Kiba and Shino.

"Come on," She said pulling him along.

what just happened Naruto thought.

He'd hurt her.

But it had started before the mission to sand. Right after his talk with Iruka after Jariaya had died. He gone to sit on Hokage mountain, attempting to tune out the noise in his head. He been so angry, so helpless. Jaraiya was gone, Sasuke still out there.

It had crept up on him slowly.

The Nine Tailed Fox; a demon beast from the bowels of some Netherworld. Literally retched from the pits of hell to guard the gates, eagerly anticipating despair, feeding upon Naruto's shattered truths and broken illusions of happiness. Malevolent and debase. That was how Naruto thought of it, though of himself. It was evil, thus he was in parts evil. And on nights like that when he felt the pressures of despair, of failure, he let his control slip and was it no one but Naruto's own fault for what had happened.

He hadn't understood why the fox would talk to him. He thought that by now he'd convinced it that he would never give in. At least not consciously. But the old man's advice from years ago had proved it self sound guidance. 'Guard your thoughts.' He hadn't done so. And his mistake had destroyed a very large part of the seal.

So Naruto was angry. Everyday he was angry. Each time his stomach would burn in hot fury. He could feel a dangerous slipping of control. Naruto was mad at Tsunade for sending Jariaya out alone. He was angry at that dame pervy bastard for dying. At Sasuke for not coming back. He hated the Akatsuki. He would make them pay. He could hear the Kyunabi in his head laughing at him sometimes. Mocking him, knowing it was just a matter of time....And Naruto slept fitfully, tormented by dark thoughts and images.

He didn't mean it. Not really. He just couldn't understand. He knew that she had work hard and to just stand there while her father berated her when she had done all she could. He called her a disgrace and a failure.

And she said nothing.

Don't listen to it

You weren't supposed to listen to it. Remember. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. People like them tried harder than everyone else. They weren't failures...

Angry. So angry. Threats and put downs. The idea of the caged bird seal on her ivory forehead caused the first wave of heat to dance along his skin.

And as she had turned to walk out after her father his hand had snaked out to grab onto her arm.

_Coward_

That stunned look hurt was unbearable now to think about. The two people left in the room had froze in stunned silence. Hinata's face went white in shock. When she was finally able to process that he'd called her a coward she flushed in shame. She didn't get mad, instead she had ducked down again and apologized. Whispering to him that she was sorry.

"But that doesn't change anything does it," He spat.

And he even as mad as he'd been was able to hear the not quite normal timbre in his voice. She had taken a fearful step back when he yanked her arm. Even more angry that she, that Hinata had looked at him in fear. She had stumbled forward and before what ever lunacy had gripped him eased up enough for him to let her go Neji in sudden rage grabbed him, breaking his hold on her arm. And Hinata had run. Through the noise and sudden stinging in his face, the glimpse of her hands over his face fleeing from him made him cringe.

He'd avoided her for weeks after and he didn't see her until the night before he was was to leave to train with the toads.

Naruto barged into Tsunade's office like usual and had nearly slammed the door into her. She danced back an awkward step back. Thoughts of the last time flashed through his mind and his hands reached out to steady her. Hinata gasped and stared at him, startled to find herself suddenly braced against him. Tsunade watched them critically taken back by their sudden tension when they just stared at each other.

He couldn't know how he'd looked at her, intensely unaware that he'd had missed her. Naruto measured the light sheet of dust coating her jacket, a few small scraps, the mild exhaustion that dulled her reflexes. She'd been returning from a mission.

"Gomen Hinata," Naruto said softly. "I didn't see you." Still holding onto her.

"I-its o-o-okay Naruto-kun," she whispered, face heating, her mind nearly blank.

So that's how it is Tsunade thought with a mix of amused nostalgia and concern as they stood slowly righting themselves.

"Hinata."

She signed when the girl finally looked up. "You are late for training with Hiashi."

"Hai," She said glancing once more at Naruto before nearly fleeing the room.

Naruto stared after her.

Then he looked quizzically at Tsunade. "Didn't she just return from a mission."

Tsunade nodded looking at him with a knowing expression, causing him to shift his eyes, his face visibly red.

She was getting too old for this, she thought before clearing her throat bringing his attention back to her. "Alas another failed one."

Folding her hands she looked at Naruto. "Therefore more training. Does that bother you?" She asked noticing his frown.

It was his turn to stare at her, his eyes unusually assessing. "Why are you asking me."

"She's come a long way," Tsunade murmured absently. She stood to gaze out at the village. "And so have you for that matter. You both have that in common."

"You say that you will be Hokage someday."

She paused and Naruto felt the heaviness of it all settle. He suddenly saw himself standing where she was. Looking out at a village large, and powerful, yet frighteningly vulnerable.

She continued," Yet even I have limited powers."

She turned her heads towards him, her eyes darkened with an emotion that these last few months had taught him to echo.

"It doesn't need to be said that this war is rapidly escalating."

She turned back towards the window. "No single village or shinobi for that matter is completely with fault or fails. But, sometimes many choices, protocals, traditions... they all seem irrelevant pointless and yes harsh.

"Baa-chan."

She blew out a light breathe. "The whole of it, Naruto? You mean in addition to the fact that the Hyugga Elders, despite my rather vocal belief otherwise, are yet convinced Hinata will make a adequate clan leader. Very well. Neji Hyuuga was somehow poisoned by demon chakra on that mission to Sand and Danzo is working diligently to convince the Council that you are a liability to the Leaf Village. The Elders want Sasuke's name added to the bingo books. That missing Scroll will eventually prove itself far too dangerous to have not been recovered. Atatsuki is on the cusp of assault. Sakura barley eats, Kakashi won't stop requesting missions, and I, I am very tired."

She turned back to Naruto, to his tight fist and burning eyes.

Her tone was brisk. "This village needs changing Naruto. That is your reality. I expect nothing less than exponential results from your training with the toads."

His encounter later that night had him recommitting to that expectation with renewed fevor.

He entered team 7's old training field, hoping to sort through his thoughts, where it had all started.

He created four teams of two to spread the area. Better that way to wear himself out, with multiple clones sparing. He had worked up a good sweat and appetite when he dispelled the jutsu ready for the last of the ramen Ayame and her old man had gifted him with since he would be gone for a while. He paused. It always took him a moment to precess the information his clones had gathered after they had been destroyed or dispelled.

He sorted through all of the smells and feels and thoughts that his clones had gathered when one bit swirled through his consciousness. It had been a noise.

A tiny sniffling sound, a pair of clones had heard right before he called them back. Naruto picked up his jacket throwing it over his shoulder as he headed off in the direction of the sound. He walked for but a few minutes paused before stepping lightly through the shrubs. It took him a second to recognize the figure hunched be the base of a tree. He walked over squatting down close to Hinata. She had balled her self up arms wrapped around her knees head buried against them, her dark purple hair fell around her the ends brushing the forest floor.

"Hinata."

She lifted her head up and Naruto's mouth fell open.

Her face was red and puffy, the corner of her mouth still bleeding. Naruto had always seen her with loads of clothes covering her and instead she wore tradition Hyuuga robes. The wider sleeves fell a few inches below her wrist and the half of her forearm that showed was bruised, spotted with the effects of the Gentle Fist. But it was her eyes that made his heart slam into his chest.

He didn't look away from her eyes as he carefully and gently tilted her face up to look at him.

Her large pale lavender hued irises were filled with so much emotion. Tears hung like glimmering lights against her dark lashes before they splashed onto her pale skin, one after another. It struck him them that Hinata was beautiful. Even marred he was awed be the soft skin beneath his fingers and the pert nose read from crying, the small lips trembling as Naruto cradled her face, his hands growing wet from her weeping.

Hinata couldn't look at him anymore. It was too much. She didn't know why she wasn't unconscious yet, from the training or her heart beat pounding at being so close to Naruto. She closed her eyes laying her face into his hands.

Naruto also realized was that this was because of no mission. Had he not seen her just hours ago.

He knew all about pushing training to the limit. He could also recognize the repeated imprint of a large open hand.

He trained with Neji, some after much begging. He'd knew how much it took to get his own arms to look like hers and how pain full it had been.

When he finally found his voice it was hard and tight.

"Why?"

Her voice was quite when she answered. "I must be stronger."

Naruto was pissed. "This doesn't make someone stronger! He has no right."

"He is my Otu-san," she aside without opening her eyes.

"He is no father!" Naruto barked.

Hinata jumped up, pulling back away from him. Naruto kept a grip onto her hand taking to his own feet.

"I have to go back," she said eyes wide. "Its so late."

"How often does he do this to you."

She didn't say anything.

Naruto wasn't aware of his grip on her wrist or her small tugs against it.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered. "I must return home."

She had the softest, sweetest voice. It was hitting him all at once that she was forced to return every night to the Hyuuga compound. That silent sterile place that gave Naruto the creeps

"That clan." he growled.

They had been the reason that Neji was the way he had been.

"Sakura chan was looking for you," He cut in. And this is why, he accused voice full of anger. His gaze slashes of red fire

"N-no," she stuttered frightened by the change in his eyes and his cold voice.

He pushed her back against the tree.

Hinata gasped as he began to tug the top portion of the robe off, causing her muscles to rip in agony.

He realized that he hurt her and stopped.

The loose garment slid slowly from her shoulders. Exposing her fishnet top beneath.

He looked at the dark angry red marks that covered very inch of her from collar bone to shoulders.

Naruto stepped closer sliding his arms to her waist and slipped her top up, revealing her stomach to the night air.

Dark marks and blue black along her ribs.

Hinata was near to fainting. Naruto just stared and stared, and when his eyes met hers again she found herself sobbing uncontrollably

"Shh," he whispered pulling her against him, holding her tight.

"Naruto-kun," she cried into his chest.

Yes, she was becoming important.

Thoughts of her brought him comfort, tiny peaceful reprieves from the endless worries.

It would nag at him the ease upon which he would begin to loose control at the thought of her getting hurt, wildly livid by her pain.

How comforted he was by her presence.

That she was powerful in how she could move him.

_

_

_Hinata_

The neutral staid complexion of Hinata's existence was washed away the first time she saw Naruto. Like a flash he swept in dimensions and thoughts and feelings that she'd never known. He was color. A rioting explosion of bright orange, sun kissed yellow and a baby blue so intense she felt she could fly.

So much of her, was him.

So many of Hinata most precious memories and moments were tied up around him.

He made her want to be a better person. She thought, that if someway she could have half of his strength then she could do so much.

It had saddened her the pain he felt. Shamed her, the hate so many would carelessly reap onto a single child.

But he taught her so much. Every time he would stand up again. No matter what was said or done, no matter how painful or how bad it hurt. He would stand up....

and smile.

That was her salvation. Her saving grace when nothing she ever did was strong enough to break through the cold silence that seemed to encompass her entire world.

He was a good person and Hinata recognized his strength. He could change people. He'd done it for her so many times.

The Chunnin Exams, The Bikochu, the Iron ninja, pushing her so far past what she thought she could be. He made her happy, his innocence and light, his jokes and even his confusion. It was beautiful to her. Because even if he didn't understand, it was only a matter of time before he got it right and then made it his own.

And he teased her. When he would worry about her or would call her pretty or person that he liked, that her jutsu was strong and amazing or that she would be a good wife one day. She stored each and every bit away inside.

But it was at the end of a mixed team mission long after he'd returned from those years of training that she sat by his side and finally heard the tale. Bloody strips of her jacket wrapped tight around different portions of his frame. Unspoken but understood that tonight she'd stand vigil. He'd been protecting her. It as all she could do pressing a compress to his brow as Tenten and Lee had delved into a epic tale of a battle and of dreamers, of changing fate and of a vow, bound in blood, to no matter what win.

She'd remembered the spotted blemishes that stained the indoor arena. Her desire to stand even as her very own heart beat attempted to claim her life. She remembered reaching a place inside her she'd only dreamed of. Never really believing until right then, hearing his voice watching him watch her that she could succeed. That this tiny failure could fight back, try, maybe win.

That her ninja way wasn't some fantasy or wish but the constant vibrant promise of a true shinobi to never give up.

A Blood Oath

Eternally true, never to be undone. Once uttered, forever etched into the knitted, weaving threads that collectively was time. Powerful and omnipotent in its immortality.

_Her blood. His nindo_

Only when she was certain they all slept, did she let go, allowing the power of such show to its true strength. Clutching her bed roll tight in a white knuckle grip, she shivered and let the night sounds play companion to her tears.

And somewhere within it all, it had begun.

endless ramen and small smiles.

Nindo and dreams.

Naruto and Hinata

love

* * *

* 'To See a World' by William Blake- is long and beautifully written.

I going to try to fashion each character's piece pretty much the way I believe they think.

Naruto could even be considered to have some sort of ADD, he's certainly loud and impulsive, and excessive in his thoughts and personality isn't he. rather adorable^^

And Naruto certainly didn't put it together that Hinata is in love with him. But I think her confession was awesome. The Best thing Kishi's done in a while oh but since Naruto got to met his dad and our favorite masked ninja is alive and kicking well kishi's on a roll.

I really like Hinata's portion.

And A big thanks to:

God Amongst Mere Mortals

Rain of the Soul

AngelAurora7777

either or/and you asked me what was up(and taking so long lol) or your stories inspire me to get a-typing myself so thank you:)

and editing kicked my butt. Twice i lost all of the revisions and had to start over with the rough rough draft. and this could still use some more work. I must learn to type and spell better!


	2. Intro: The Scrolls of Power

High in a disguised cave near Hokage Mountain, Nagato's body jerked and he spat blood, coughing fiercely. Kohan started for him and but he jerked his head.

"The last Pein has been destroyed."

She looked to him in shock.

"Take it."

She stared at him hesitating, before she did as he asked. She bent down removing an old scroll that lay at the base his life wheel, the device that was fixtured to his body. It had allowed him to manipulate the seven Peins but as she withdrew the scroll a shudder passed over him.

"You must leave," he rasped.

"I won't," she said just as the faux wall that had hidden their location exploded to reveal the nine tailed host.

"Nagato," Konan questioned.

"This was always a possibility," he said lowly as he watched the boy make his way over, his eyes focused solely upon him.

Kohan thought about preparing her special jutsu anyway but stopped. It would be futile. She had a different mission now. She met Nagato's eyes once more.

"I'll find them," she replied before turning and heading towards the the small tunnel behind them.

She moved as fast as she could, already she could make out several other chakra signatures moving towards the mountain.

She didn't stop not even when a giant shudder racked the tunnel. The result of what she was certain had been a killing blow.

* * *

_**Legend...**_

-*-*-*-*-

_"Something wicked this way comes."_

_-*-*-*-*-  
_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_

_

_After the end of the first great ninja war the five countries had all stood in attendance for the very first time._

_It was there that each village respective Kage had determined that despite inevitable war and conflict certain powers were far too strong and damaging to be left for ones to make use of freely. The tailed beast, forbidden death jutsu, curses, exceptionally strong Kekai Genkai and The Scrolls of Power were all considered among these._

_The eight demon tails were collected and scattered among different regions of the land, to be left to their own devices._

_The practice of death jutsu and curses were to brand the user rogue and an outcast._

_Those whose lineage was strong in a blood line limit were to be regulated._

_However, such steps were not enough for the power scrolls._

_Long before the ninja system had been established, they had existed. The scrolls had originally been found in a hidden cove outside a region, where even now no village rested._

_Alone each scroll possessed strong abilities and as such, their repeated use was determined to be at the heart the worlds first multi-land conflict._

_From where they conversed, an alter stood in place in preparation of the five power scrolls. Even the wisest of the ninja were not privy to exactly what would transpire if all of the scrolls were used in conjunction. It was then settled that the scrolls would be dived among the Kages only to be passed onto their successors._

_This would be the fist and only time that every village was in accord with one another. But as they began to depart the most powerful of them stayed._

_He understood war and death differently than the rest. As the strongest, he concluded that it wouldn't be amiss or unfair to lay down much of the destruction upon his hands. Before he had been given the title of a Kage he had commanded fierce warrior's and they had left the wars victorious. _

_Never did he want such for the world again._

_He sealed the cove using complicated hand signs, a vast amount of chakra and rare tags dug up in the sands that lay to the west of his village. He took the small bit of rock he had broken off of the usual stone alter and using the rest of his energy he fastened it into a key. His hands, large and weathered glowed and worked, palms pressed together. Once he was finished he rejoined the village leaders. Only one made note of the gleaming gem that hung form the Leaf Villages Hokage's neck._

_It would be many, many years later that the soon to be __Godaime __ Hokage would bestow it upon a boy._

_One who is prophesied to be remembered throughout the ages._

_And there against Naruto Uzumaki's chest rest the Death Necklace...._

___

__  
_

**_JadedSiren's Fighting Dreamers: Someday_**

_

_

............ohh this sounds good.

* And the full quote from Macbeth is as follows- "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes."

I used that is because for those not familiar with story by the time the phrase is spoken Macbeth himself is the antagonist, and that has to be one of thy dopest quotes ever, it really is self explanatory and though cliched it makes helluva statement.

and i am officially beyond cheesy and dramatic^^

but i'm kind of excited cuz i had to do lots of thinking about where i wanted this story to go because the beginning just wouldn't move for me so

i went back to square one. However most stuff I previously wrote before the plot changes will still manage to wiggle itself back into the story. I'm sorry but I just couldn't bring myself to scrap anything. Writing is way too hard.


	3. Plans & Contemplations

Ok, finally chapter 3

Anyone who hasn't read chapter one in the last week or so should go back, made some changes there. and if anyone read the revisions almost six weeks ago, the Sakura & Sasuke pieces have been moved to this and a later chapter.

Again this is designed around the idea of reoccurring themes. Anywhere from repeated lines to similar experiences and situations. This is loosely a concept piece so bear with me and enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Note: This takes place directly after Pein's Attack on the village.

_

_

_

Summary: 'Cuz in the end I thought they'd all be standing.

* * *

Chapter3- Plans and Contemplations

-*-*-*-*-

"It would be nice if

We could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered,

but reality is just cruel."

-*-*-*-*-

* * *

_

_

_

Shizune sank to the ground gripping her head, blood pounded in her ears and for several moments her body racked with fierce shudders. She was so out of it, she didn't think much that she had huddled down next to a corpse for comfort. She had to get this under control. She would be no good to the village- what was left of it- as she was.

It was a few moments before she could take a breathe that didn't hurt. She had taken a tour through several of the tents that had been set up to lay the deceased until time for proper burials. She dropped her head against the body of the Kohona ninja she had tried to save. It was fruitless but at the sight of him she burst into a frenzy. Pushing herself too fast, too soon, attempting to squeeze healing chakra into his still body, hers had seized in furious convulsions.

She had died. And come back wrong.

She shook her head, no maybe not wrong, but perhaps damaged.

She couldn't catch steady since she woke hazy and off balance laid out next to several others of the 'dead.' That alone was more than enough to move the usually stable kunoichi into an emotional state. Naruto, exhausted yet still standing, had explained to everyone mere hours ago, that Pein attempted to release all of the lives he had taken. His broken body was only successful in about half. She supposed that she was lucky.

Maybe.

The minute the Pein incarnation had grabbed her, she'd felt a paralyzing charge take hold of her deep in a part of herself he should not have been able to touch. But Shizune was not just a normal ninja. She was a medical nin, with special jonin rank. She supposed that she could even pass as Anbu. Shizune was a collection of skills and enterprises that made her invaluable in any capacity, ether when she was facilitating directions or active on a team.

The second she felt the numbing sensation, she gathered as much chakra as she possibly could and attempted to break the hold. A mistake. The large knot of energy had slammed against his internal grip on her and rebounded. She hadn't enough time nor the ability petrified as she was to redirect or disperse the energy and it had shot back into her system a second before Pein had pulled her form her own body.

In short, her nervous system was a mess and her mind was so not calm.

Lifting a shaky hand she trailed it through the silver locks. Not even bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks, instead letting the dusty Jonin jacket adsorb the moisture, as she laid her head against his breathless chest.

"You were so brave," she whispered.

Hakate Kakashi had been a splendid ninja.

Shizune had saw in him many things that had fascinated the diligent first apprentice of the 5th Hokage. He had been unlike any other man she'd ever met.

He wasn't her secret obsession; she didn't spend countless waking hours devoted to contemplations involving him, merely a few. Nor was he oblivious, he was far to perceptive to not notice the slight changes in her when in his presence.

A curious thrilling sensation had blossomed within her whenever they greeted each other. He was calming yet intense, simple yet forever an enigma and she was both amused if not slightly miffed by her reaction to him.

He had become her muse. A sense of hope, in a fashion. No matter what Tsunade assigned him, whether Shizune handed him scrolls of information or nothing more than a location, he make it back. And in the days of the Akatsuki she had some where started to such faith in that. From there it became a game almost, when he'd leave Tsunade waiting just a bit too long and it become her task to debrief him. There she started to see a slightly different version of the man. A few minutes of off beat charm when he was relaxed from a mission done well. Hard wariness was the result of a high kill rate. Or simmering anger if quietly thought there was even one unnecessary casualty. In these instances Shizune had come to know him, but worry more.

He hurt. And she recognized that he was one of those souls burdened by grief. His father, his team, his students. These things caused him pain but still his hand would lift for his trade mark 'Yo' and hidden smile.

And He had died protecting the village to the very end.

She huddled closer to his lifeless frame.

He'd developed his own code, method and style. Envied and awed alike til he became part of the fabric of ninja history. Nothing short of epic even in his final moments.

It would only heighten his mystique when they say how he fell during Pein's invasion. Sending one of the 12 to ferrying off discovered secrets before the final blow. How he stood in Leaf Village splendor against a monster, in the end a staying hand that had allowed victory.

She closed her eyes and thought about how children would spend many a summer nights atop Hokage mountain, dreaming of what deeds would earn them the right to have their faces etched into immortality. It would be there she suposed that The Copycat Ninja would drift into glory; boastful bar conversation, inhuman after dozens of sake vases. A wonderfully dramatic tale for academy students, designed to push them toward greatness. And a dancing specter to enemies of the Leaf, caution to those who thought themselves ambitious.

He would laugh at all of it. Probably embarrassed by the whole affair, he'd shake his head about how none would remember the late Jonin former Anbu who stood vigil over the dead, much more likely to slink away after a mission,, eager to find some window sill or tree branch comfy enough to tolerate hours of icha icha novels.

This village had lost the best it had to offer.

Shizune decided that hours spent memorizing the dead hasn't so odd now. Heartbreaking still, but much more honorable now that she's likely take up the task herself. Someone owned him that much. Suddenly Shizune felt old. Strange how the affairs of but a single day could move the soul to such burdens.

"Sleep Hakate," she whispered, and with a tenderness she only wished someone would have shown him in life, she drew down his mask. She didn't peak. This man deserved whatever secrets death had allowed him to keep.

With a hollow sadness she pressed her mouth to his before rolling his mask back up.

"Shizune! Shizune!"

She looked up to see Ino, disheveled and tired running over. She slid to a stop and her eyes widened when she saw her.

"Oh- I'm sorry."

"Its alright Ino. What is it," She asked standing hastily.

"Sempai we need you in the infirmary," She said but her eyes had softened with a knowingness. She'd lost Asuma after all.

She nodded grateful when the girl departed giving her a moment. She gripped her hand when it started to shake, taking slow breathes to ease the twitching nerves. She looked at Kakashi for a moment more deciding, then bent back over him, sliding her hand into the pocket of the Jonin vest, before standing again. She said a small prayer and tucked the slim worn novel into her side pouch.

Yes, Hakate Kakashi had been a splendid ninja.

_

_

* * *

_

_

Kabuto laid naked against the damp earth along the entrance to the cave. He hadn't made it inside before the violent convulsions began. He sweated and screamed and vomited his way through the nearly impossibly painful process.

He spit out a bit of root or stick, whatever, that had managed to crawl into his mouth when he had thrashed around in the throes of the conversion. He could not draw a proper breath. Despite the fact that naught stood with in hundreds of yard, the air was stale and lifeless. Truly this land was dismal, but Kabuto was nothing if not loyal. In him Orrochimaru had gained the most loyal and devoted of soldiers .

That bastard Sasuke.

He had destroyed not only Orrochimaru but years of research and development and released hundreds of subjects. Perhaps the most former was not true, not anymore Kabuto thought gleefully. His palled drained features twisted into a dark smirk.

Despite, feeling faint, he lifted and eyed his left arm. The swarthy pale color a welcome sight. It was taking longer than he thought but soon...

His arm flopped back down, the last bit of movement nearly rendering him unconscious. He had barley made it out of Sand alive. It was sheer luck that the Sound contact was still active. Orrochimaru's spy had come through. Not only had he managed to save Kabuto the scroll was now safely in Kabuto's possession.

Four years past during Orrochimaru's attack on Kohona, neither had expected for him to be defeated, let alone for the Snake Sannin to be left incapacitated. Combined with the discovery of the Kazekage's body they had no choice but to practically crawl in to hiding.

Weakly he clenched his fist.

That had been oversight and their part, allowing the corpse of the sand village leader to be discovered. They could have retreated back into the west and recouped instead they were forced to give up that ruse completely. Shame too seeing how the Kage seat had went vacant for nearly 2 year prior to the crazed Garra being elected. It had taken far too long to regain access to Sand's archives. If they had known the troubles ahead, never would they have left something so valuable as a Power Scroll behind.

But such didn't matter now did it he thought taking a last peak at his left arm before letting the darkness take him.

_

_

* * *

_

_

She had become ninja solely to protect them, and then later she stayed to stand by them.

That girl who wanted nothing more than to pick flowers with her two most precious people, perhaps she mourned. Maybe she cried.

As it was Konan was coldly furious. Hate coiled tight, resentment grew to in surmountable degree, and a vengeance to the leaf village, to the kyuubi container and that girl grew quickly and instantly. A part of her now, no time or distance could or would tame it.

When she reached the Akatsuki lair, nearly empty now, you could not look at her without thinking that something about the solemn paper kunoichi wasn't the same.

Madara was walking off the evidence of a failed extraction behind him. Another complication.

"Pein is dead."

While Zetsu and Kisame showed signs of shock Madara simply turned towards her. He didn't need his mask with her. She had long since recognized him for his true face. That of one carved for revenge. Pein could have controlled Madara but now she didn't care. She would use _him _for her revenge.

"How," Kisame asked.

"Numbers," Madara said simply

"A third of their Shinobi, dead, a small fraction of the civilians as well. But Kohona is been left in pieces. Nary a building stands, we cut through their ranks rather easily." She voiced barley covering her relish.

Madara didn't mourn Pein. If anything this was the opportunity he had longed for. Except for Sasuke's reaction of course. Connections, bonds they useless things, best severed once and for all.

"Sasuke," he called out.

There others may not have sensed his presence but sharingan users were oddly aware of each other. He counted and watched Sasuke come around the bend, his face was stoic and negligent. Perhaps this wouldn't be so difficult.

"The leaf village has been rendered incapacitated. However, we've lost Pein,"

Sasuke merely looked at him. "Pein"

"Yes the Kyuubi container is more in touch with the fox demon than we thought."

"But how," cried Zetsu.

Konan shook with fury. "Some girl interfered as Pein ment to transport him. When he attacked her the jinchuriki transformed. He converged to six tails in mere instant."

Madara peered at Sasuke closely. He looked as he always did. Black hair wayward and spiky, shoulders back, angular features calm, posture erect. A handsome Uchiha, more so than even Itachi.

Madara smirked, he was quite spectacular wasn't he. This last of their clan. So indifferent and cold, he was like Madara in that regard. After his initial shock to his brothers true story Sasuke had reacted much as Madara had thought he wou-

Sasuke had hitched his breath.

Ah, so there it was. Madara had been looking for outward signs but of course there would be none. He looked him over critically, his eyes were slightly tense, shoulders minutely rigid. He had a dame tic in his jaw.

"Hyuuga clan," Konan continued. "Nagato made note of her eyes. Intense emotions triggers the boy."

"That doesn't matter." Madara cut in. "The Nine tails was Pein's focus. We have a new directive now."

"And that is," Sasuke questioned. Everything about him seemed normal but Madara wasn't fooled. Dame Itachi, he was the reason that Madara would now have to-

That was for later. Madara was smarter than them all. He would prove it.

"Its time we've made our final move but first, We will resurrect the Akatsuki."

Kisame looked at sharply. "And how do we do that?"

"Leave that to me. I will leave the 3 tails to You and Suigetsu, I'm sure you'll get along rather well. Konan take the other tw-"

"Perhaps not," Sasuke cut in. "I have disbanded Taka."

Madara turned towards him slowly. "Curious. May I ask why?" Madara gestured behind him. "You do realize that was not the eight tails but rather one of its limbs ."

Sasuke merely shrugged. "As you said the tailed beast were Pein's agenda, never mine. And I no longer need Taka. I will take my revenge unaccompanied."

"Mmm. Very well. Konan, Rai is your target. Sasuke I would think you would like to accompany me." Madara inclined his head to him. "You are still interested in the final level of sharingan are you not."

Sasuke looked at him shrewdly. "That's an unnecessary question."

Madara chuckled lightly. "I ment no implication. I merely reference to the Village Elders. They were hardly present for such an assault. This is your chance to extract your revenge and effectively sever all ties with Kohona." He gestured to the Paper kunoichi who laid in his hand a deceptively slim and worn scroll.

Konan nodded. "You mean to eliminate them completely."

"Oh yes. We've lost every fallen member the Akatsuki because of Kohona."

Sasuke arched a brow.

"You and your brother were Kohona based. But you are right," Madara graciously amended. "There are no bonds left there. We are, of course, all Rogue."

The Uchiha smirked beneath his mask. "We're moving out."

_

_

* * *

_Sasuke_

-

-

Uchiha, it seemed had been destined to end in tragedy.

Born from the fires of war, they lived in perpetual conflict. If not from an outside foe, then internally like the scorpion perhaps, they began to corrupt themselves.

The clan began quite nobly; warriors who with a righteous anger decided, enough. No more senseless slaughter, children left to be orphans, no more mass memorials with naught but time to remember the ones who were laid to rest.

They were initially and at heart, protectors. And avengers, taking up the torch for those who could not fight, standing for those who had not the means to stand for their selves.

Their adversary, The Senju, had frighteningly similar beginnings. Perhaps in this lay in the origin of their violent rivalry and brotherhood. Every blow, every jutsu, every fallen ninja an acknowledgment of a bond that could only be found and strengthened through battle.

Sasuke followed in this violent tradition. Was not his will nor his desire, but fate had decided at birth to thrust him dead center of the politics and hate that leave him soul survivor and heir to the once proud and renown ninja clan. Felled by deception, greed, and thirsty payback.

A position that would test his strength in frightening cruel and often lonely ways.

On dark silent nights with blood splattered walls and lifeless bodies. Never ending dreams of familiar faces frozen in perpetual horror, falling, falling against a crimson red back drop that that wouldn't end.

Hollow houses and vacant halls, empty rooms and memories of distant warmth far too elusive to really remember. They simply wisped away when he would tried to hold on to them.

His days were riddled with heavy thoughts and bitter loathing.

His own brother had destroyed everything he cared about. And Sasuke could not forget.

But he tried to.

For a moment there he thought that splashes of pastel pinks and orange and silver might drown out the red. He thought missions and teammates were comforting. He found purpose and contentment in that presence.

A new family, maybe a future.

For a moment.

But in one fell swoop darkness rushed in with frightening ease:

It cursed him, attacked his village, and killed his Hokage. Made him for one terrible second truly fear someone other than his brother.

And laid to work the beginning trappings of a poisonous network of dark thoughts.

It took down Kakashi, nearly killed Sakura, almost kidnapped Naruto, and reawakened the nightmares that had only just begun to leave him alone. It told him he wasn't strong enough and he didn't hate enough.

And so he gave in.

To the nightmares and to the ceaseless red pressure building around him. He broke his bonds and severed ties, he closed the door on yet another portion of his past. He took up arms against a brother, he left behind a precious person and turned his back on the teachings of a great man.

He was far too damaged and conflicted to ever let go. He could not, would not know happiness. Such was not for him.

In him, Orochimaru had gained thy ultimate prize. One, whose potential was limitless. One he could torture and touch and exploit with nary a protest.

For Sasuke lived to die. He would sacrifice all to avenge what was.

-

These thoughts continued on in a perpetual fashion in his mind, so much so that he had traveled far into leaf territory before he was even aware that he done so.

He was aware of Madara to his right and Zetsu some where behind him but that didn't hold Sasuke's attention.

He stepped forward until he was directly in the center of the path that lead up to the gates, stepping into full view thy only living person he could call brother.

Naruto Uzumaki.

And just like that the world started to burn.

-

-

-Uchiha, it seemed had been destined to end in tragedy.

* * *

A/N

The quote at the top is actually the opening lyrics of 'Dearest' by Ayumi Hamasaki, most you folks recognize this as the third ending 6th of Inuyasha. Its a beatiful ballad and i love the translation.

The final piece of this chapter, Sasuke's synopsis, if you take out the small section when he reaches the village gates, has to be one of my most favorite pieces. I really enjoyed writing it. Just like hinata's piece at the end of chapter1. Maybe because I knew exactly what i wanted to say for them. It may not read all extra marvelous like but I felt very comfortable with them and Sasuke's makes me proud of myself.

MANGA SPOILER-

Kishi's recently made a revelation that Naruto is part senju - he hasn't yet made it completely clear if this is by blood or rather because of naruto's character development and connections- but I was right on the money with that one as its hinted in my Sasuke bio near the end of this chapter. And something I've thought since the manga chapters that revealed the origins of Uchiha and the Leaf village. -Bubblemark should be very proud of me^^


	4. Nocturnal Wistfulness

Chapter 4 Yay, And finally some more naruhina

Its really annoying that naruto and hinata haven't seen each other yet. Theres no way naruto would ignore such a sacrifice and confession. Something us hina have been waiting for. And it couldn't have been any more awesome

Wasn't hinata like the best cookie ever! All extra Bold and Beautiful- which by the way finally won for best soap at this years Daytime Emmy Awards. I'm a huge soap opera fiend and keep tabs on all of them. Though my favorite has to be General Hospital. Carly Carinthos is one bad chick. But I heard a terrible rumor that ABC is going to cancel One Life To Live in a year. I love that one...Its got all the black people.

Haha what can I say. Yay for diversity!:)

anywho, either he's avoiding her or she's avoiding him but the following is my own little spin on the matter. I'll probably go over it in like a week or so since it reads just a little sappy. I'm trying to make this work for them. But this story is all about progress for me and learning so I will hopefully get better as I go.

Again, This is designed around reoccurring themes. Anywhere from repeated lines to similar situations and experiences. Its loosely a concept piece so bear with me and enjoy^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_

_

_

Summary: Cuz in the end, I'd thought they'd all be standing.

* * *

Chapter 4- Nocturnal Wistfulness

-*-*-*-

"Hold fast to Dreams"

&

'Though you were stronger than all others- I knew your weakness

I watched over you on those nights when your scars seemed overpowering'

-*-*-*-*-

* * *

_

_

_

His father had told him that this could be rebuilt.

His father had said that he'd given him the power of the fox for a reason.

But standing in the make recovery hearing the moans and groans, watching as dozens of shinobi carried limp bodies off to an impromptu morgue he really didn't think it was going to change anything.

His heart felt heavy. His body was beyond tired. For the very first time he just wanted to give up. He thought it quite ironic that the Hyuuga compound had only slightly damaged. They built the infirmary within the wing of what was technically the branch family quarters. This was where many of the wounded were now resting. He didn't say anything to anyone as he made his way through the mass of people.

Some looked at him in shock, some with _so much_ frigging hope and gratefulness he felt sick. A few in hatred. He preferred those. He deserved those nasty heated glances. But mostly he made his way through uninterrupted. Everyone adsorbed in their task and thoughts. He had already informed Tsunade about what happened with Pein, about meeting his father and Madara.

He wished someone would interrupt him though. Give him somewhere else that he needed to be. He wished he was still fighting Pein anything that would put this off. He didn't want to listen to the ringing in his head anymore. Naruto didn't want to feel sorry or forgiveness for Nagato. Naruto didn't want to think about Kakashi and he didn't want to push away the precious people he had left.

He was beyond exhausted but if he focused make out her chakra signature.

Hinata

He stopped walking and hung his head.

She had appeared out of no where. The sight of her leaping down between him and Pein was a still picture in his mind. Her words replaying in a never ending stream.

_'chasing you, over take you, walk with you, be with you,_

_I almost went the wrong way, your smile saved me._

He had never been so hopeless, pinned forced to do nothing as Pein tried to kill her. All at once his heart had jumped in his chest and everything exploded.

He knew that sooner or later it would have. The sight of his village nothing but dust, his Sensai dead, Tsunade about to be stuck- moved him to a cold steel like focus to defeat the Akatsuki leader. But actually watching her fall?

The Third, Jaraiya, and Kakashi, Garra even Asuma for all of them he'd been absent or too far away to even attempt to protect them. Too far away to prove to them that he was willing to give his very breathe to keep them here, alive and safe. But to actually watch someone he cared for, a someone who _loved _him die mere steps away... He wasn't that strong.

But he was cruel. To her. For all of these years. So so oblivious, and even once he stated to sense something, what had he done? He could claim ignorance to everyone else but he knew his own truths. These last couple of months something had started to happen to him, to them. When he was with her, how she looked at him but he had kept it at a distance. Too caught up in his anger, transfixed by the growing urge to give in to that dark knot in chest, the tainted blackness of his mind that it had actually been easier to be angry with her than to acknowledge that something between them was changing.

Naruto recalled the way she had shied away, no cringed away from him. He had quite possibly said thy single most terrible thing he could ever say to her. It was so untrue.

_Your smile saved me_

Knowing that made what he'd done all the more terrible.

He's had avoided her so diligently afterward. And if it wasn't for accidentally happening upon her twice, even now his angry words would have been the last thing he'd given her before she had very nearly given up her life for his. But the sight of her bruised and despondent had stunned him. He held onto her while she cried. He wanted to. He didn't let her go even when she fell into an exhausted sleep. Naruto remembered how Hinata felt in his arms as he carried her back here. He didn't wake her but he had no desire for her to be punished for not returning home. It has been a surprised Neji who had discreetly pointed him the way to her room.

The last time he stood here weeks before his feelings had been jumbled and excessive. He wanted to stay with her, wake her before he left. Hell, he wanted to rip down the walls of the silent compound, kill her father and take her with him. She was sweet and good. How could you hurt someone like that.

_'yeah he thought how could you'_

Naruto opened the door to her bedroom slowly. She rested in a bed against the wall just under a cracked window. She was propped up, with a mountain of pillows under her head. Her dark hair was spread out, face tilted towards him. The only light in the room was what streamed through the splintered glass falling on her face and bed, framing her.

_'I'm not scared to die for you'_

As he closed the door softly her lashes fluttered, slivers of translucent lavender visible before her eyes opened completely to stare at him. He watched them focus then deepen at finding him simply standing watching her. A slow red flush rising to her cheeks.

_'because I love you'_

All his life he had wanted someone to say the things she said. It made so much sense didn't it, the blushes, the fainting. Her motivation to get stronger had been _him._

Why Kami had he realized earlier. How? She was-

"N-naruto-kun," she whispered.

He stood there a moment more really just so he could look at her. He knew that right now he could go to her, fall into her and she'd hold on and never let go. If he wanted to cry she wouldn't judge him, if he told her everything that was in him, he knew she would be the one person to understand all of it.

He walked forward but stopped a few feet from her bed. She was too pale and he wished he could wipe the worry and apprehension from her brow but he stood where he was.

"How do you feel?" he asked voice low.

"Jus-just a l-little tired, Naruto-kun," she said softy.

Hinata was taken back. It took her a moment to gather her composure. It seemed like but a moment ago she had her back to him. Trying to protect him ... confessing to him. He was staring at her _so_...

"Are you going to be alright." his voice was rough concern.

"Sakura s-said I j just ne-need to rest and heal." It was slightly difficult for her to talk. Her throat was dry, everything felt sluggish and he kept staring at her.

"They told me what you did. That you saved me from Pein."

Everything around her and in her froze for a long intelligible second. 'They told him...'

"I don't remember...before I ...during the fight don't really know what happened ...but they said that if you hadn't t come I'd be dead," He said eyes intent upon hers. "That you, you really stood up to him and saved me."

He could so see the warmth in her eyes, the slight confusion, the tempered disappointment.

"You saved my life life Hinata."

She bite her lip to keep from loosing herself. His eyes were focused and intense. Hinata felt her self falling way.

"Y-You don't have-

"You are not a coward."

Her eyes widened.

"When I said that I was wrong."

"Nani you don't have to apologize Naruto-kun."

"Yes. Yes I do Hinata. You are one of the strongest people I know. You have _never_ been a coward. And for you to stand against Pein, for me," He shook his head. "I am beyond grateful."

She was past needing to faint. The air felt charged. It would be impossible for her to do anything but keep attention to him. To think past his eyes. She was sure she had never looked at him for so long, certainly not when he'd been aware. She didn't know what to think, she was humbled, relieved yet...

She broke the connection and turned to look out the window.

...yet she was terribly sad.

Everything was still, all of the frenzy and chaos of the day now quiet. Midori-chan was high, illuminating the damaged buildings and long stretches of rocky ground where some type of structure should have stood. She stared at her until she could see her own eyes reflecting back. She was full tonight. The first one since that night weeks ago when he had held her for the very first time.

She remembered how his arms had felt around her, pressing her close. His scent heady, his heart's rhythm under her ear lulling her to sleep. She thought about how he'd appeared in the village out of nowhere. The way he stepped in front of Lady Tsunade and stuck down Pein's clone, his strength and his fury. The hope and pride that had burned though her at how he faced off with him.

and the fear when he began to struggle.

The way he looked at her was intense, penetrating and yet laced of sadness and guilt. She didn't want him to feel responsible for her. It had been her choice. And she knew that the slight relief she felt was inappropriate. Today she had discovered something powerful and intangible; she cared for him far more deeply than she ever thought she could. She couldn't, wouldn't be scared any longer.

She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Even knowing the risks," she admitted softly, "I would do it again."

-

-

-" but it was very foolish."

When Hinata brought her head back up, her shocked face clashed into his hard expression

"Pein could have killed you." He said firmly, voice chipped. "It was beyond reckless to interfere."

Hinata simply stared at him tears rising in her eyes. Unlike the time when he had spoke to her in anger this time there was reprimand and disapproval. He couldn't know that from him this was worse. To hear him sound so much like her father hurt her.

_'Get out of here its dangerous/ Your no match'_

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her eyes were big, silvery liquid gathering around her lashes. "B-but I couldn't wat-tch that man hurt you. You shouldn't have to face the Akatsuki alone! I wanted...I- I wanted to be there for you," her voice broke and she finished in a rushed small voice," like you've always been there for me."

Naruto swallowed as a single tear slid from her eyes. "You were," he said quietly. "If it wasn't for you I woulnd't even-. He shook his head. "But that was my battle to fight."

He didn't know what else to say to her. His knuckles were white with tension. He couldn't do this. It wasn't fair. He had to leave. Naruto turned on his heal ready to flee.

"Naruto please wait," Hinata cried.

He only half turned towards her facing the wall, his shoulders stiff.

Hinata's hands were shaking and she felt faint but still she pulled back the sheets and slowly stood from the bed. Her body was exhausted and her chest hurt from puncture of Pein's chakra rod. And despite healing the wound continued to throb.

"Hinata, you shouldn't get up," Naruto warned taking a step back towards her.

She shook her head and used the head broad to hold herself up.

Naruto stood stiff. He was shamed that he was suddenly aware of her. She only wore a sleeveless dressing gown. Her legs were slim, lightly toned, her arms graceful. Her high chest rising and falling with slightly labored breathe as she inched over to the desk next to the bed. When she turned back to him arm held out, the first Hokage's necklace dangled from her fingers.

Naruto's hand reached up instinctively reaching out for what should have been around his neck. He vaguely remembered wanting to tear aware any restraints after watching Pein bring the bloody rod up for him to see.

"How -

"I couldn't leave it laying there."

Naruto wasn't prepared for this. The sight of her, dark hair framing her smooth features. The flushed skin and pale gaze, the death necklace swaying gently from her fingertips.

Everything that he'd always wanted.

_'I was always chasing you/ because I love you'_

He stepped close to her and reached out. Naruto's fingers brushed against the gem, the skin of her hand felt the familiar subtle energy of them both when the stone caught the moon light and from within the turquoise gem he could see himself.

Tired, terribly young and beaten. This was him. Naruto Uzumaki. A child of prophecy, the son of the 4th... He didn't look impressive.

He dropped his hand. "I can't accept that," he said finally.

Hinata only stared at him as his shoulders relaxed and his face smoothed.

"Naruto?"

He shook his head again.

"Keep it," he said almost nonchalantly, turning for the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. Eyes hard, voice remote and distant.

"I'm grateful for what you did Hinata but please don't ever interfere like that again."

She flinched when the door clicked firmly shut and could only stand there trembling. The necklace clutched tight in her fist.

'Look what they've done to him' she thought as tears slid down her face. She told her self that it wasn't important that he told her that didn't remember what she'd said proir to attacking pein. But Hinata couldn't accept the defeated look in his eyes. Just that quick her golden haired boy wasn't the one that she knew.

"Oh, Naruto." she whispered breathing heavier. This pain in her chest was too much. Her heart, her wound.

She didn't know what she expected but it wasn't this.

For one moment Hinata had been truly brave. She'd pushed her own fears aside and lept forward. What she'd done had not been for herself. It hurt to think that she wouldn't ever see him again but that boy, her feelings for him were too strong and Naruto was the Hokage this village would needed to face down the Akatsuki and any like them who would eventually take their place.

It was not been something she could do; To sit by and watch him fight alone. It had killed her to see him begin to struggle.

Sakura's induced sleep ment to heal wasn't restful.

Over and over she would watch Pein stalk to Naruto after stabbing her. Raising his hand rod at the ready. It would start with the Akatsuki leader's emotionless face as she charged him. Only to lay where she'd fallen as he turned back to Naruto. Thinking about it made her chest throb. She grabbed at it, staggering into the desk. Hinata drew her hand away to see it covered in blood.

Her wound was bleeding again.

Silently, slowly, droplets of tears splashed onto her palm, causing the red stains that covered her hand to swirl gently.

She deserved this pain though didn't she.

As the dream had begun to repeat it self suddenly a warmth had stole over her. Even before she'd open her eyes she knew that Naruto had done thy impossible.

But one look at him lay the truth.

It didn't matter if Pein was defeated. He had still won. Naruto looked like something in him had died. He looked at the necklace, his dream with such a tragic expression that broke her heart. She dropped her head against the wall in despair.

This village was supposed to protect him!

Instead they failed him... she had failed him.

Hinata's vision swam and she stumbled again, but was already unconscious when she hit the floor, the necklace rolling from her hand, forgotten.

* * *

He stood in front of the door for a moment trembling, his fist still tight on the knob.

He'd done the right thing. Repeating the mantra he walked slowly away from Hinata's room but stopped short at the figures a few paces away in the hall.

Sakura and Neji.

Sakura's eyes damp and disappointed. But it was Neji who had his attention. His mouth was tight, pale features were cold.

The moment stretched out, silent until a muffled thump sounded behind them.

Naruto thought about Hinata hardly steady holding onto the head board he and rushed back towards her room.

Instead he found him self slammed into the wall.

"No! You've done enough damage," Neji barked at him, tightening his fist in Naruto's tattered shirt forcing him to meet his angry face. To meet his flushed skin and slight red center of his eyes. Eyes that he was responsible for.

"Stop it," Sakura cried behind them torn between stepping in and rushing to Hinata. "Neji let him go."

"I won't kill him." Neji snapped over his shoulder.

Naruto nodded. "Go to her."

She hesitated before hurrying into Hinata's room. Neji met Naruto's eyes again. "Yet," he hissed.

"After all that she has given," He seethed. "I thought...I thought you were better than this Uzumaki." Neji glowered at him.

'Better' Naruto thought. No, he had just been too stupid to understand. He adverted his gaze from the taller boy.

"Ugh," Neji sneered pushing away from him after a moment. "To think that I once believed in you."

Naruto flinched at the words and Neji turned away giving him his back. His voice was frigid. "If you go near Hinata again, hurt her again I think I really will kill you."

Naruto watched him disappeared back into the room and stood rigidly, listening to the muffled questions and ensuing assurances before turning away.

Yes, Sakura would could heal her body because Naruto had dealt the real damage.

His eyes filled with hot tears. He really was nothing more than a demon who would in the end destroy everything he touched.

-

And so he ran.

-

Out of the chipped and rocky Hyuuga compound and away from Neji's eyes. Past the morgue and Kakashi, past dozens of people and their calls for him to stop, come back, whats wrong. He ran away from all the people he couldn't help, from all his empty promises all his thoughts he ran from Jaraiya and his father, from Hinata.

He fled, speeding through miles of grounded rock and rumbles. The night wind was icy against his damp face and he didn't care what he what direction he was going, just ran away...

-

-

and right into Sasuke.

-

-

The world started to burn.

* * *

Chapter5 coming soon...

at least I think so

the 2nd quote is from Mr. Deja Vu By Naja From the Anime Getbackers. I can't believe how much i liked that series. Lots of memgorable characters and the 1st set opening and ending themes really grew on me.

and i was really torn between two quotes so being so awesome i used both^^

And the 1st is from the Langston Huges poem "Dreams"

Hold fast to dreams

for if dreams die

Life is a broken winged bird

that cannot fly

Hold fast to dreams

For if dreams go

Life is a barren field

Frozen with snow

I felt like both held meaning for naruto and hinata. And I love it when you hear something and it just seems to fit.

Naruhina has such a devoted fan base because there is something so beautiful about them, their both strong, and enduring, heartffelt and just good people. sigh,can't wait for kishi to give us their next moment together. And I hope this does them justice. I think i'll cry if i butered them:(


	5. A Gathering

Sakura's synopsis is technically the very first paragraph i ever posted for Someday. I decided to never scrap anything that i write but instead try to rework it or rewrite it. So if you read it before, hope you like it a second time...um ...YEAH!

And two quick notes - for this fic i've pushed their ages up a year or so; rookie 9 about 17/18, team Gai 18/19 & I made a mistake in chapter three- I have both Konan and Kisame on their way to Rai, Correction: Only ms. Konan by her lonesome is headed in that direction. Moving on, this is like three updates in the space of about a month and a half. I'm doing good!

And even with no reviews-if you do i promise you virtual dollars, free to use at any imaginary shop you'd like to browse- i'll still stick with this to the very end...when ever that shall be. So here's to hoping it continues. HOORAH! lol^^-anywho-

Again, this is designed around the idea of reoccurring themes. Anywhere from repeated lines to similar experiences, situations and story elements. This is loosely a concept piece so bear with me and enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

_

_

_

Summary: Cuz in the end, I thought they'd all be standing.

JadedSiren's Fighting Dreamers: Someday

* * *

Chapter 5- A Gathering

_"When all hell's breakin' loose, _

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm!"_*

* * *

_

_

Her breathing was being to get heavy, but she didn't loose pace, making sure Naruto was never more than a step or two ahead of her. They were moving so quickly they seemed to rip through the wind. Their repeated dance atop the tree tops was almost mindless now. The effortless landing, bracing their weight before leaping off again, was normal travel for a ninja. Even still the enemy at their back was not to be taken lightly. She plucked open she side pouch and quickly swallowed a chakra pill.

"Naruto." He inclined his head to her before she flicked the second chakra pill over his head. He caught it and tossed it back smoothly. They were on high alert, he was complety focused and aware. She was shamed to think how many times she had ever doubted he could be anything other than what she thought he had been.

Now he was without a doubt, a critical part of her life. Him and Kakashi were everything to her.

Even Yamato and Sai were her family now. Factor in, Tsunade, the Hokage and her sempai, Ino and the rest of the genin of her academy class and Sakura had a whole basket of people she cared for.

She wasn't the little girl she'd once been. She now knew how to protect those she cared about.

With a near photographic memory and awesome chakra control, she was fast approaching the actual possibility of becoming the most skilled medical ninja, ever. Tsunade-sama's tutelage wasn't something to sneer at. Coupled with Sakura's wild emotions and well, she delved into the training head on. She wanted to protect her important people. She learned that from Naruto.

Naruto. There were times when he seemed completely unrecognizable from the boy he'd been. His once wild and outrageous boasting that one day he would become Hokage weren't wild outrageous boast any longer. So many people drew hope from his dream. That one day he would indeed fulfill that promise. Sakura truly believed that Naruto would guide the Hidden Leaf Village into a golden age.

Oh, she doubted he would be able to stop all the wars or missions or change the fact, that Shinobi tended to live shorter life spans. But Naruto would care. He would care and nurture and protect his village with a force of life she'd yet to see anyone come close to. He would do everything in his power to keep the village thriving and keep his family intact.

And therein that thought lay Sakura's one regret, her most painful memory, and most desperate wish, all in one.

Sasuke.

For all the people she and Naruto called theirs, they were missing the most pivotal piece.

Before Yamato and Sai and even Tsunade and Master Jaraiya, there had been that dark haired, dark eyed boy. That dark tortured lonely boy.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were not whole. Teammate; brother, son, and yes for her love.

They each were missing a link. Her feelings for him had not changed. Nor did she think they ever really would. They stayed, when she was child and it had simply been a crush. They only grew and became even more complicated when she was 12 and she was only beginning to understand what they meant, she still knew. And now she was sure.

She wanted him to be happy and whole. And to come back to team 7.

He may have believed that his true purpose lay outside the villages gates but Sakura knew better. Those hurts and demons that chased him could never be healed by a killing hand. The thought of the lonely despair that awaited him at the end of his journey left her in chills, and desperate to spare him such. How much pain could a single soul bear.

She sped up taking the lead for a second or two before Naruto pushed harder. They had been going for quite a bit. Perhaps at another time such a pace would have surprised her. But again, they were not the children they had been.

This mission was about their family. They were committed to going harder and faster. To being better than before.

And they didn't give a dame who was at their back. To hell with the Akatsuki. Up ahead was Sasuke and no one was going to get in their way.

Most mornings Sakura would came wake with a start-

She lifted a hand and quickly wiped away the lone tear that tracked down her cheek, taking a breathe as her pulse picked back up from the slow humming that came with sleep.

She pushed herself out of bed and stepped into her training clothes, laid out along the back of the chair near her desk and her room's single window. It was early enough to still be dark but she was used to waking up at such hours. Just like she was used to similar dreams.

They hadn't started after Sasuke left. No, they started after Naruto did. She remembered sitting on her bed that second morning, alone. Kakashi gone, Naruto gone, Sasuke gone.

That was the first time when she hadn't just felt it but knew it with certainty. She was helpless to help them.

Slipping on her gloves, she wasted only a second running an absent hand through her hair, before she leapt out of the window. As the wind ripped past her it snatched away the moisture that managed to collect along her lashes.

This time she promised, heading off to the training fields, she wouldn't be left behind.

That night-

Sakura came awake with a start but fully aware. Her exhausted minute doze against Hinata's now rickety desk hadn't taken away her memories of the day; the shock of Pein's attack only hours before or the dulled ache of chakra exhaustion from endless healing. She paused then pressed a hand to her heart. Perhaps for someone else they would expect a faster beat but hers didn't flutter wildly. Instead it was a slow, slow heavy knocking in side her chest. And it wasn't because of the dream. Similar ones were a steady sleep companion. She'd only felt this insistent intense drumming but a few times in the last few years.

She couldn't recall the very first time that her heart had changed rhythm. But she'd remembered the very first time she became aware of it.

Her hair was scattered along the forest, and she'd been holding onto Sasuke with all her might. As the curse began to recede from his body his heart had slowed, And for several moments hers a beat in time with his.

The next time she had found her self at the village gates begging him to stay with her, take her with him, let her love him.

It would be several years later that she'd find herself standing at the bottom of a valley gazing up at a face that still and would always, always haunted her.

And the very last time not too long ago, she'd been running, hoping with everything she had to get there before the fight, so long in coming was over.

She didn't even try to regulate the pumping of her pulse but scrambled out of the chair, knocking it over, as she snatched up her pouch, fitting it back around her waist in a jerky motion. Hinata stirred lightly in her bed but Sakura had already bolted out of the room before she could even speak.

Cuz she knew this rhythm. Because for the first time in over 4 years, Sasuke Uchiha had returned to the Leaf village.

Sakura raced down through the compound and slammed through the door leading outside of the branch wing only to step back in horror.

What was left of the Hidden Leaf Village was engulfed in Fire.

_Oh Kami, no..._

* * *

-

This wasn't good, Shikamaru thought to himself. The lazy Nara boy had propped himself against a stone pillar that lay just outside the resting center. His mostly healed broken leg throbbed absently, the lest of his problems. He sat position with his leg stretched out was both for comfort and was provided a ideal location to look over the villagers within.

There was but a few building that were completely intact. Whatever jutsu Pein had unleashed had unleveled the entire base structure of the leaf village. The damage was frightening, the death toll daunting but there hadn't been anytime to hesitate. Tsunade was quickly seeing to the reconstruction of the Kohona hospital. Even Shikamaru had been so far impressed by the efficiency of Anbu's work. Next had been to provide a location for survivors to rest and to establish contact with family and friends that had been in other areas of the village during Pein's attack. Many had been disappointed.

Around him were hundreds of villagers that had been relocated from the rubble of their homes to several hastily erected structures that were just enough to provide shelter. This giant... hut wasn't equipped to take damage. And the steadily growing fire the had suddenly engulfed the area near them was very quickly about to do a helluva lot of damage.

Shikamaru had not for one second anticipated the remaining members of Akatsuki to use their current vulnerable state to ensure further damage. Brilliant really but as he stood slowly fist clenched, foolish.

He had barley ended his slightly awkward slide down the stone when a strong hand pressed into his back to help straighten his stance.

"Shikamaru."

A calm knowing presence. Shika turned to meet Choji's serious brown eyes and his tight mouth.

"One minute," he murmured before digging into his vest pocket for his smokes and flint. A second later he breathed deep, watching a small bit of ash build at the tip of the end. Together they waited, quiet for a small moment.

The soft flurry atop a pile of debris to the left of them made him slid his glance over. Her hair was still in motion form her leap as she straightened and walked the few steps over to them.

"Ino?"

She looked tired. The rings around her eyes heavy and her hands were the slightly swollen form over using her healing jutsu. But the icy look within her blue eyes was all they needed to see.

"Ready," she said.

* * *

-

Tenten wasn't at home. Her small but comfortable dwellings wasn't the same now. Despite Lee's quick work a few hours worth of effort wasn't the same as the years she had put into getting it all just right. Oh she could sleep in it. Tenten had built her self a new bed and she supposed the kitchen that Lee had rather efficiently would dug out would do.

But the idea of all her weapons scattered in in a lumpy mess on top of dozens of crates, _she couldn't bare to leave them on the floor,_ was just too much for her. Her weapons shelves were damaged beyond repair. When she started building them, she had but a singular shelve and a lone pair of kunai and it grew until nearly a fourth of her home were these wooden shelves built into her walls, housing hundreds of weapons. It would take years to get just right again. Depressing.

And a distraction.

Tenten had never expected to return to this. Her village was destroyed, mostly piles of broken stone and wood with bodies scattered throughout. As a leaf village Kunoichi it should have made her proud that most of the villagers were safe and not numbered among the dead. But the sheer reality that she could be one of the departed had never felt more real.

Not even her newly mended heart vessels, courtesy of the Hyuuga Prodigy during a irrational and heated fight several weeks past, made her think about death quite so intensely.

It was even more disturbing that Team Gai had found Hinata, bleeding to near death, splayed out in a giant sized crater. Tenten and her had gotten quite close over the years. She could even say that like Neji she thought of Hinata as a sister of sorts. The look on Neji's face had made her realized just how much he cared for his cousin.

Lee and Tenten didn't have families. They had team Gai. So they had no where else to be other than outside the Hyuuga compound. Hinata wasn't going to die, but Tenten couldn't leave. She supposed that she should have been aiding the reconstruction but instead waited. For Neji. If this had happened a couple of months before then there would have been no way that she would be waiting outside. She would be standing right next to him.

She was so mixed up right now. She wasn't sure how but they very nearly destroyed something that like her shelves was years in the making.

_And now_, she signed, _They were so dame tentative around each other has driving her crazy._

She looked up as she felt his familiar energy to spy Neji flying their way. She again though the worst, but as he drew closer she recognized that look.

"The remaining Akatsuki have attacked."

And just like that shelves to cradle her precious weapons were forgotten.

* * *

-

"Come on," he growled. Kiba tightened a fist into Akamaru's fur and urged him deeper through the throngs of people, attempting to push his way through to the infirmary. He had stopped a fast moving Black -Ops and hastily retold what he'd seen at the gates. The Anbu immediately headed to warn Lady Tsunade, who was tended to the wounded, that Madara Uchiha was in the Village. The normal, and tirelessly rehearsed, protocol for village emergencies was out the window following the earlier attack, so Kiba and Akamaru were speeding through the village warning any he could.

Now those who could move were attempting to get further from the fire that was spreading. So he had to extra careful, least he barrel through those who had been lucky enough to survive Pein.

He had spied Neji jetting out on his way trying to get in. He stopped short when he saw Kiba. He had known who he was here to get.

"No." His pale eyes bore into Kiba's hard with warning but Kiba didn't care.

"This is all of our fight, Neji! She'll come no matter what."

He watched him close his eyes a moment before nodding slowly.

Kiba grinned ruefully. If anything happened to his teammate he was quite sure Neji wasn't going to hesitate before he tried to rip this Inuzuka a new one.

Someone fell in front of him and Akamaru just manged a long step over them. It had been a bad idea trying to get him through the crowd.

"You people move now!" He barked. "Ninja coming through." That got a small margin of extra space to open up in front of him.

"Kiba."

He turned to see Shino standing alongside two Anbu, the cat was small and agile looking while Bear resembled his animal name, easily dwarfing the people around him.

"Akatsuki's trying for the main Hokage tower. We believe they are after information."

Kiba gashed his teeth in anger. "These guys are really starting to piss me off."

Cat gestured to him. "Inuzuka you're with us. Tracking will be useful." He was only mildly surprised at the female voice that spoke.

Shino laid a hand on Akamaru. "Send him after her."

"At least were on the same page," he said as he slipped off his companion.

Shino murmured an agreement. "She would simply come on her own." Before holding out a hand letting a small cluster of insects latch on to Akamaru's fur.

The ground suddenly rumbled causing every one to teeter on their feet and for a second Kiba thought it was another attack like Pein's before it settled a moment later.

"We need to hurry," said Bear as he lifted a boy no more than 10 or so who had fallen over.

Kiba tiled Akamaru's big face up to his.

"Find Hinata Akamaru, quick and keep her out of trouble. "

Akamaru didn't wait to see them disappear but bounded off. Despite the dozens of people and noise, her sent lingered deep into the planes and fabrics of the large house. He moved hall through hall before pausing at a flight of stairs. She was already half way down moving slowly through the dark. Akamaru lapped at Hinata's hands and face when she reached the landing, whimpering at the dry sent of her blood.

"I'm alright," she said softly and he relaxed as her cool fingered gripped into his fur. He watched her let a few bugs on her palm before shaking her head gently. Hinata laid her head against his.

"You know which way to go."

He crouched down so she could climb onto his back easier. Waited until he was sure she had settled before bounding off again.

Following the sent of smoke.

* * *

-

She eyed the blood drenched interior with wild eyes, erratic breathing, and denial clogging her pores.  
No.

"Don't look," he said kindly. "There's nothing you can do."

His poor body had been attacked savagely. She knew torture, knew death. This boy had suffered.

"Why, look at all this. Seems like they were having fun, hmm." The other spoke.

Her vision tunneled and she wished fervently that she would never wake. She had no desire to garb herself in black and etch yet another name on that dammed monument.

His name though?  
His name was ment to decorate history books and to last through the ages. Tsunade had foolishly thought that he would last forever. His dream had been that bright.  
How did you bury a brother? Tasking someone with such seemed like the most frighteningly cruel thing you could ask. Let this darkness take her then because this hurt far too much.

His blood was all over her face, soaked into her clothes and hands until it seemed to penetrate her skin and mingle and mix with her own. Please dear Kami never let it fade. If she left this life, turned away and never bleed again then maybe the bits of him in her, would flow forever...

...

...Right Dom?

When the tiny, but wise Papa toad suddenly appeared on her desk, no warning, she didn't need the sight of blood or smell of death to again know that deep hollow hurt that time never knew how to deal with.  
This time though it shocked her to the core. She hadn't realized til then how far she had come from the young talented kunoichi who gotten her first permanent scar with the death of her brother or the earnest medical ninja that had forgotten, on that rainy night, how to heal. She had started to reclaim her old self, that secret nurturing part that she'd been certain had died out.

She had been practical in her decision though, when she abandoned her past. Though hurt and in many ways broken she still loved her village. And simply put-

She knew shit other ninjas didn't.

Every ounce of studying and training had revealed to her secrets and details and complex concepts of the human body and of the chakra network that she was sure no one had yet discovered.

So she enticed little Shizune along, hardly with drawn enough to leave the girl to fend for herself and designed to disappear off, train her 'niece' to greatness and fade away in a glimmering trail of dept and sake. Content to close herself off emotionally and abandon the fight that her Grand-da and brother, Sensai, fiance and teammate had all been fighting towards.

Even before the little green sage spoke she had thought fleetingly that maybe she should hate Naruto. He had made her care and feel again. He made her believe. Jariaya had been her last link to the memories of her younger self so far removed from the role of the Godaime Hokage. Knowing that a mission she's assigned him ended his life broke another little piece of herself off. The pervy old bastard, so maybe she had loved him a little.

But this time she felt like someone had made a mistake. This had pushed her too far and she decided to made a different decision than the ones of her past.

She decided to fight back.

Sakura would be greater than a G_od _and Naruto would not be allowed to die and abandoned the dream, forsake the fight. That damed Uchiha boy, poor soul, would gain some sense and she even privately made a mental note to personally see to it that the bits of Ocroochimaru that were laying in wait inside the fool Kabuto would be stomped out and ground beneath the heal of her well worn sandals. Rotten ass faithless teammate.

So when Anbu raced towards the hardly stable Hokage tower and informed her that Madara Uchiha had decided to infiltrate her village she simply stood up. The pendant along her forehead that had disappeared when she flooded all of her energy into Katsuyu, to ensure the villagers safety came fluttering back. Impossible really since it had only been several hours but this seal was different. This one was connected to her life lines. But she didn't care.

Rooster looked at her critically, eyes widened when her body started to shake and her rather compelling whiskey gaze darkened with purpose. Her flawless features grew even more stunning and her body glowed. Her clothes billowed around her and when she smirked Rooster was quite sure he had never seen anything more spectacularly terrifying. The office exploded as Tsunade disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

-

*The Touch - Stan Bush

I love that song! It was like my personal soundtrack for the summer before I turned 17^^ I'm so cheesy, you'll probably see some of the lyrics popping up every few chapters. I happen to really like me some stan bush. if you've read the intro to my x-men fic then you are definably aware of that,

haha I'm not too complicated.

Give me all of those 80, early 90 rock/love ballads, add in Ms Mary J. or old school Gladys Knight, a bit of Nas., a dash of Nickelback, some Whitney and a little smooth jazz and i'll be one happy chick, yes indeed. And Thriving Ivory. I'm just getting into them but I have to say those guys are Good! Their sound, combined with the lyrics...they are just waiting to blow up.

Anywho- This song is all about standing strong & fighting back and knowing exactly when you're the right guy (or Gal) for the job.

Chow for Now:)


	6. Run To You

Ok chapter 6. - Its been a little while though, huh.

I'm trying to learn to just try to appreciate the writing process more, rather than being frustrated when that instant 'oh this is good, i wrote a whole lot' thingy is absent. so i won't complain, its all an experience

but enough of that. This first portion was the old deleted story's 2nd chapter. I've edited it a bit and added on additional pieces to go with this new story but the central scene is still present and kicking, at least i think so^^ let me know what ya think, kiddos.

and the quotes for each chapter is posted and i'll be editing them over this next week and tweecking them a bit.

Again this is designed around reoccurring themes. Anywhere from repeated lines to similar situations and experiences. This is loosely a concept piece so bear with me and enjoy:)

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

_

_

_

Summary: 'Cuz in the end, I'd thought they'd all be standing.

* * *

Ch6- Run To You

"Hey Lady, don't give up on me - Don't burn your heart out, Love - 'Til we're ash over seas

Hey lady, said, I don't wanna fight - Like pretty girls need cowboys - I need you here tonight"

* * *

_

Tenten gasped softly, letting blessed air in to her depraved lungs. She had been hit pretty hard, more than once. But a few feet away Neji stood, breathing heavy, bleeding a bit but still calm, and unfazed. She gripped another scroll ready despite her exhaustion to go another round when he stopped her.

Neji felt out of sorts. The training had been intense. He couldn't say why but for the last week, sparing everyday had been like this. It was like Tenten had some mission or may hap demon she was attempting to exorcise- From the moment she stepped onto their training field her bright eyes were fierce and sharp, none of the cheerful smiles adorned her. She would be almost deadly serious and Neji was prone to thinking that she truly wanted to cause him harm.

He never realized how much he held back in their spars until now. She was quicker and sharper. So much so, that the almost unnoticeable line that he would never cross when he trained with her had to disappear. Even now she stood a few steps away, and he could practically feel the emotions that swirled through her. What had happened. What had changed. Neji didn't like the way she was. He was aware of a part of himself beginning to stir awake in anger. Her eyes held no warmth, there was too much aggression and too much tension in her movements and face. She was bruised where he had to use force or else risk a kunai in the chest. Her clothes were torn and her wrist was red and swollen from when he had to forcibly twist it to release a scroll of sebons that he wold have been to off balance to dodge.

"That's enough for today," he said relaxing his stance.

"Why," she panted, "I can continue."

He just looked at her. What was she trying to prove. "Its late," he replied.

In that moment she hated him. Hated that she could pour out everything, everything and he was so unaffected. He had turned to go but she was too upset, too mad.

"We're not finished," she practically growled

He simply looked at her briefly before dismissing her and once again started to leave the training grounds. Withdrawing a katana she leaped for him.

When Neji turned intending to head back to the Hyuuga compound he truly had dropped his guard. His natural awareness was absent, his thoughts instead, conflicted. Tenten, in her angry had jumped towards his blind spot. The sword, a gleaming steel treasure was tight in her hands. The golden hilt tilted down; a true weapon that she could never have afforded, as she rushed towards him.

Almost simultaneously, near to the second they both became aware; he that Tenten was at his back, it wasn't the byakugan that alerted him. It was his hearing that sent him spinning around. Tenten was mere inches from him when she realized he wasn't ready.

She jerked the blade down but not before it raked across his shoulder cutting deep. He cried out and staggered before he righted himself. Tenten stood in shock breathe suspended.

Neji turned around slowly and if Tenten thought his eyes had been cold before they terrified her now. He looked at her the way he looked at Hinata that time in the chunin exams. He looked at her the way he had eyed Naruto before he'd done the impossible and beat him. He looked at her like the way he did enemy Shinobi before he killed them. He looked at her in a way he never had before.

Neji had been cold and indifferent in the beginning, and yeah even after the chunin fights it was difficult to get him to talk to her. But he did he opened up more than ever before to her. He was still controlled and sometimes callus but, never had he looked at her in anger. Just like Naruto and Hinata she was suddenly privy to a personal fury that chilled her.

His eyes were narrowed and his hands twitched. "My blind spot, Tenten?" his voice was frigid.

She opened her mouth intending to sprout a river of apologies, horrified that he thought she ment to attack him in such a cowardly manner, when she stopped.

...

How could he think that, how could he look at her like that.

Just like his indifference, these angry eyes cut into her. And killed something. She didn't know what else she had left of her self that she could spare to bury but a sad realization slipped in. He actually though she would take advantage of his one weakness. But just as the thought made her sad it made her cold. Something right then froze over. What ever had been building between them over the last few weeks, hit critical mass. But It didn't fracture instead it hardened and fixtured impossibly tight deep in her gut. A shadow coating over them. The line, the link that was present and persistent since their very first impromptu skirmish over Lee, to their second ever training bout when he informed her she would spar with only him, glazed over and went wire taunt.

"So what," she replied flippantly.

There was complete silence.

Tenten watched the translucent pale orbs that rarely gave anything away. She watch them go from anger to disbelief and for a second was that.... But she let that thought slip as he entire body went rigid but his eyes came alive. They were livid and righteous, red in the core. They were the eyes of someone betrayed.

She absolutely _knew_ that right then they were thinking about the very same thing. The moment he acknowledged that his Kekei Genki wasn't absolute and that he trusted her. It didn't matter that she had unexpectedly figured it out... he'd been reluctant to disclose his secret, but he had. And he thought she would honestly try to, to... She wasn't going to try any more. She wasn't going to care any more.

If it took him to think of her in such a negative way for him to give her anything other than his control, after all they been through together, then she would not care any longer. Maybe it showed on her face because, it was evident as he took a step towards her and she was almost outside of herself as she watched what happened.

They were going to fight now. This was no spar they were like blurs. Tenten never fought so hard.

Her previous exhaustion didn't exist. It had no place here. She moved like lightning never had she been so good. And never had she been so sad.

Neji hadn't felt like this in years. Rationally he knew he was too out of control. He hit quick and strong, not pulling his punches. He came at her with every thing he had and he was too much for her.

He knew it was wrong but he didn't care. She had exploited his weakness. Tenten had betrayed him.

What ever was wrong with her she didn't trust him enough to just speak. She instead used his is greatest fear against him:

That someone he trusted, that he cared for would betray him. It was an irrational ungoverned fear, but rooted around the death of his father and his misunderstanding of what had transpired in the past.

As a child he had felt protected and loved by the Hyuuga clan. The first time he met Hinata he was proud to be told that he would protect her.

But every thing for him changed when his father had been killed. He had thought Hishi had indeed, made the choice to allow his own twin to die. A brother should have been able to trust that his own blood would not cast his life aside for the sake of their self. He decided right then as a child that he would trust no one. That he would rely on naught but his own strength and will. Those were the only things that he would value. Neji's youth had made him icy and even after he found out the truth it was still difficult to let go of it. All the anger and the iron tight control. But he had with Tenten and Lee. And she....

"Gentle Fist Technique 8 Trigram 64 Hand Palm," he shouted.

Tenten blinked at him in disbelief then with drew her most effective item within her weapons cache, a metal scroll. Breaking the skin along the pad of her thumb she activating the summoning jutsu.

She let loose hundreds of weapons. He dodged them all coming closer hitting chakra points along her arms, her legs, her center.

Tenten had tears in her eyes. They flew around them as they whirled and twisted. She blocked his attacks where she could but many she missed, she could feel her body seizing up but he had taught her how to move and to fight without open chakra centers, it was the only thing that kept her going. But her tears weren't a tribute to pain, they were homage to what they were, what they had used to be.

Perfect. They were, they had been perfect together. Never had Konoha produced two such as them.

They worked in perfect tandem, their styles and temperaments were perfectly complimentary to one another. They backed each other up. Quite literally, standing shoulder to shoulder and could preform almost flawlessly. The Prodigy and the Weapon's Mistress. Neji and Tenten.

How could he use this on her she thought through a wave of hurt and anger and pain. Her heart was breaking. He was everything to her and in truth he didn't care about her. She was just convenient to him -her choice of technique making her the perfect sparing partner and that's what she was; a means to an end. Serving to make him stronger. She had long ago accepted such. That she would sacrifice herself to help him ascend past the role fate had allocated him to play. She loved him that much.

Her hair was free of her buns, the maple tresses whipping around her as she caught his face and he hit her shoulder closing the points in her entire left arm.

The kunai she held hit the dirt and his own long brown hair had lost the tie that held it back from his face. His refined features were tight with a still raging anger, he hurled towards her palm up and she sprang into a tuck in roll towards her prized sword.

That moment they put everything they had into it. They moved so fast wind grass and dirt seemed to hit and swarm around them.

And as it settled they could only stare at each other.

The blade had pierced Neji through his shoulder. A clean hit, a true one. She had drove the blade all the way to the hilt. His pain was great and his body seized before he took the pain and compartmentalized it into something he could manage. However she was not so lucky

She hadn't moved, His hand has still pressed against her. Neji had hit her so hard that her she had bent into the attack. He had stuck the chakra center of her heart. Neji stood there and finally the anger and the fury had dissipated. He stepped back and withdrew the sword, teeth clenched against the pain as he slid the weapon from his body. He stared at it.

He had given her this. He remembered her face when he the Cold Hyuuga Prodigy had presented her with a gift. Her warm cinnamon eyes had sparkled and she had impuslivy embraced him. He gave her this his partner his...Tenten. He looked up at her in shock and horror.

Blood slipped from the corner of her lips and he didn't need the byakugan to know he'd ruptured her heart vessels. He'd done this before, had used this attack on his enemy and once on someone who now was only second in his life to the girl before him right now. Then he had been fast and strong, but now he had perfected the gentle fist art. He knew he had dealt her a deathblow. She staggered a step and he could hear her shaky inhalation.

"Tenten," he whispered hoarsely.

She brought her hands up to clutch her chest. She was slightly hunched over, body locked, her hair blew in the wind and he watched more tears gather and slip down her face, mingling into the bloody trail at her chin.

"Tenten!" He rushed to her as her knees gave way. He pulled her tight against his chest and they slipped to the ground of their training field. Her body shook in his grip.

"Neji, I'm cold," she whispers, every thing slow and heavy.

"I'm sorry," he rasped as he held her tighter. What had he done, how could he have done this. Her hand slip to his face, smudging his tears.

He hadn't realized he was crying. Her fingers felt warm despite the chill slipping through her. The stared at each other and this time there was no anger.

"Don't die," he spoke quietly face close to hers. She couldn't hold her hand up any longer and it fell between them as the pain stabbed her again and her eyes darkened. Coughs raked her body and more blood spilled past her lips.

"Tenten," he shouted as her eyes rolled back into her head....

It was so sad.

So terribly sad.

She stood there unable to think past the entwined figures before her. That girl was dying. It was tragic wasn't it.

And he was crying. She stood a dozen paces from the tragic couple but somehow she could feel the weight of his head and the slickness of his tears right against her chest.

He loved her, she thought distantly, that girl was loved by that boy.

So sad.

"Die!"

A sudden pain ripped through her and she staggered back.

She looked up at the long haired boy in confusion and hurt.

"You killed her," he said bitterly eyes cold and haunting.

A single tear slid down her face. Her eyes closed and she swayed before collapsing at his feet.

She was unable to think past the two figures before her. That girl was dying. That boy had killed her. It was tragic wasn't it.

She stood a dozen paces way from the tragic scene but somehow she could feel the life draining from her, feel the rage that had killed her.

But she loved him, she thought distantly. That girl had loved that boy.

It was so terribly sad.

Suddenly she was standing face to face with him.

She bit back her tears and plunged the sword into his chest. The long haired boy gasped as she twisted the blade.

"You killed them," she said angrily. He brought his arms up and wrapped them slowly around her before releasing his last breathe going limp against her.

She stood there unable to think past the entwined figures before her. That boy was dying. That girl had killed him. It was tragic wasn't it.

The girl was crying now. She stood a dozen paces away from the tragic scene but somehow she could feel her desperation, the chill spreading through his body.

They loved each other she thought distantly, That boy and that girl had loved each other.

So sad. So terribly sad.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't turn away. She couldn't even close her eyes as the scenes flitted by mercilessly.

'Stop! Oh please. Stop it.' She cradled her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably but still she could see it. Every haunting tragic frame replaying over and over.

Tenten!

Her head snapped up, that was Neji! Where was he. Dear Kami she had never needed him more. She scrambled up off of her knees and ran, heading towards the sound of his voice. This was all wrong, They had made it past this, they didn't want to hurt each other anymore.

"Die!"

A sudden pain ripped through her and she staggered back.

She looked up at the long haired boy in confusion and hurt.

"You killed her," he said bitterly eyes cold and haunting.

A single tear slid down her face. Her eyes closed and she swayed before collapsing at his feet.

She stood a dozen paces way from the tragic scene but somehow she could feel everything that they felt.

She had loved him she thought distantly. That girl had loved that boy.

Answer me!

She wanted to search for him but she couldn't see past their entwined figures lying the dirt. She hated the sight of her self, bleeding, broken, Neji holding her tight naked tears in his eyes. It wasn't fair. Everywhere she looked was the same thing. He killed her, she killed him over and over and over. A red hazy background and death, everywhere.

She screamed, tearing at her hair, anything to make it stop. She saw it then a patch of shadow, a single dark corner through all the red death. She needed that spot that respite. She rushed towards it, eager for the end it would bring. No more of this, no more.

Tenten! Look at me!

She stopped mere inches from entering the shadow. His voice had come from the other direction. She looked at the dark spot sharply. Why would she want to go in there. Why would she be willing to end it all.

She took quick steps to put distance between her and the dark silence, turned away from it and rushed into the two figures just steps away.

"My blind spot Tenten," he said frigidly, hands twitching.

"So what," She replied flippantly.

They were going to fight now.

And they did. They killed each other. Over and over and over. A red hazy background and death, everywhere.

Tenten sank to the floor, covering her eyes, wishing she had another pair of hands to clamp over her ears anything to mask the sounds. Anything to make it stop.

She thought she heard Neji calling her but couldn't bring herself to look for him. Instead she futilely prayed that somehow, someway he would find her.

So sad. So terribly sad.

"Wake up dammit!" Neji shouted at her. He knelled beside Tenten running his hands over her checking for a wound anything but her body wasn't injured. He swallowed back his fear and tried to ignore the terrified look on her face. She looked to be in the throes of an excruciating nightmare, and he was growing hoarse from shouting 'Release'. She wouldn't respond to anything he did to try to wake her.

"Neji, Move!"

The warning was urgent and Neji quickly slipped Tenten's limp form up and leaped away from the spot she had fallen moments before a heavy torrent of 'energy' swept past them. He kept going, dodging the currents putting distance between him and the Uchiha.

He was grateful when Shikamaru and several others moved to engage him, leaving him to worry over Tenten.

He laid her back down gently and took her face in his hands. "Tenten look at me!."

Dame this was bad. She been right beside him and Lee as they went in to flank the Akatsuki backing up Gai, Shizune, and a few other Jonin. Lee had been over zealous and been hit pretty hard near the start of it. Neji wasn't too concerned for him because even now he was still in the thick of it beside Gai.

Lee's attack had drawn Madara's attention, and Neji and Tenten went in fast trying to keep him off balance. Neji swept in strong and Tenten had even managed to strike him, her sword leaving his side bloody, clothes torn. Neji could see the hate that had ignited and he had moved to intercept him, trying to close down his network but it hadn't worked. Only every other hit even seemed to have a chance of making contact almost as if Madara wasn't even really there. Then he'd hit Neji hard knocking the air out of him.

Tenten had jumped backwards, flipping out of his range but he kept coming, dodging all of her swipes and the wicked tip of the blade before knocking her weapon aside. Neji's breathe caught in chest when he grabbed her by the throat. He thought he'd ment to break her neck when he simply looked at her and she suddenly went limp. Then Madara flung her away, casting her aside to take on another.

They'd been fighting near the cater from earlier and only the fact that Madara had tossed her towards the large ditch kept Tenten's lifelessly looking body form from crashing down, the fall giving Neji time enough to pull himself to his feet and catch her.

He lost all sense of the battle as he shook Tenten again. "Release," he called futilely.

He recognized Sasuke immediately when he landed next to them. Neji stood swiftly and activated the byakugon, stepping in front of Tenten.

"Move Uchiha."

Sasuke merely looked at him. "Will you make me, Hyuuga."

Neji didn't say anything else just fell into form. Just then Kakashi landed to the left of them hunched down. Neji looked at him sharply watching as he straightened his tall form before redirecting his attention back to Sasuke.

"I thought you were dead, Kakashi-Sensai," Neji said as the older Jonin stepped over to them.

"I was," he said lightly. "Kinda." He put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Let Sasuke look at her."

"Here I was under the assumption that you had abandoned the Leaf Village," Neji exhaled, but still he dropped his stance and stepped back.

Sasuke's dark eyes glared at him changing to red in an instant.

Neji's byakugon steadily met the red visage that kept on him until Kakashi cleared his throat then they trailed down to focus on Tenten.

"Sit her up," Sasuke said. Neji bent down carefully bracing Tenten's head and shoulders against his leg and watching critically as Sasuke leaned in close over her.

"Look at me," he said firmly when her lashed fluttered open. Neji narrowed his eyes as Tenten seemed to listen, her dull gaze shifting to Sasuke's direction. Neji took in this older version of Sasuke with his own eyes and watched as the Tomes within his Sharrigan started to swirl. After a long moment Tenten seemed to fall asleep. The earlier torment gone from her features.

"Its released," he said standing slowly, the grip on the hilt of his katana was tight. He'd already been fighting Neji thought. He stood too, wiping blood from along his mouth addressing both Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Madara is using some type displacement jutsu," he told them. "Most of our attacks are having no effect."

Kakashi adjusted his gloved hand, small little blue sparks dancing over his wrist and hand. "I know. Madara's corporal form is hidden. Suggestions Sasuke?"

The Uchiha was breathing heavy. "We have to draw him out," he withdrew his sword. "A distraction."

Neji looked back over the field. Madara's clones were skilled and dangerous. The remaining shinobi, who were left standing other than the ones attempting save the rest of the village from burning, we're grouped into teams of threes and fours taking on a single incarnation of Madara each. And were having a hard time of it. And these were only the ones in front of them. Neji didn't bother to use the byakugon to spy the rest. There were scores of Madara clones throughout the village. They needed to end this.

Neji glanced back over at Tenten. She looked so different with her hair cradling her face. Her chest rose and fell with even breathes and though she was a good distance from the fighting, it didn't escape him that this was the exact spot he'd found Hinata only half the day ago. He felt a anger stirring inside him. Hazy red hot in the center, sparking to life. It made him think about Kakashi's hand unconsciously flexing.

Neji looked back at Sasuke. "I can provide you with such."

Sasuke smirked tightly. "Can you now?"

"I think I've figured his jutsu out. We'll need your Chidori."

"Hmm," Kakashi murmured. "I seem to recall that the Chidori is a rare Copy Cat Ninja original Justu."

"My apologies Kakashi- sempai," Neji said deadpan before leaping down, heading towards the only Madara clone, that for some fascinating reason seemed to come equipped with its own Chakara network.

The two Sharrigan users, followed.

_

_

* * *

WOOOWHOOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER BABY!

And while i do appreciate the time off from writing i don't want to loose the juice i've got, or hero water maybe^^, so i'm gonna keep writing a bit but this is the end of this chapter. if you don't see another update by NEXT Friday/ Saturday- not this weekend, feel free to pm or something. No more slacking. I'm trying write for a few hours at least every other day. I've got to treat it like i would a sport or talent like piano, even if inspiration wasn't always present that wouldn't mean that you wouldn't practice would it? Or that's my take on it anyways. breaks should be used when you really need them.

And the lyrics opening the chapter is from "Hey Lady" by Thriving Ivory. Their sound is really different. Alternative, Rock and kinda soulful all at once. check 'em out if you can.

But I hope you enjoyed the chappie, and oh..

Manga spoiler-

did it not seriously look like madara did some hocus pokus on Sasuke in the middle of talking to him. I'm sticking to my belief that he's got him under some type of influence. And Karin's history was so cute and a little sad seeing how Sasuke was really looking like he was gonna kill her.

But is it just me or could we possibly have a team 7 reunion within the next few manga releases, Kakashi included!

idk maybe kishi just wants to string us along & I bet you that Sai bastard is gonna do something that just pisses me off. bad or good half the time I don't like him. Go Sasuke!

But sasusaku fans are probably going nuts right now. Could they possibly get the validation that us NaruHina fans received about 50 chapters ago. Or will kishi burn the dream down around their feet.

Personally i'm rooting for 'em. here's to hoping sasuke doesn't try to kill Sakura!

-new-

yeah i should have posted this before today cuz sasuke showed no hesitastion man, this is just brutal. But kakashi's thoughts reinforce the idea that sasuke is being manipulated. And so after nearly four years Kakashi and sasuke finally meet again. And they're gonna fight. Kishi better not kill either one of them. Kakashi just survived Pein and sasuke can't go yet, if ever. For once he better give us what we all want! Or so help me Kishimoto is gonna have one pissed off jersey chick at his door, with something sharp in my pocket-_- i naruto might show up in the end of the next chapter but kakashi is sending Sakura away to heal karin so no full team seven reunion yet. But heres to hopin Sasuke dosen't kill Kakshi!


End file.
